


【R18/ABO/all耀】养子-01

by BANYANG



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BANYANG/pseuds/BANYANG





	【R18/ABO/all耀】养子-01

-01-  
Couple/all耀  
文/半氧運動

阿尔弗雷德的养父，是个怪物。他在六岁时和八岁的哥哥亚瑟一起被一个华裔收养，虽然预感到那个华裔有区别于其他alpha，但只是一个毫无证据的怀疑。怀疑一旦扎根就难以去除。

他对他的华裔养父，恶心和爱夹杂。

开学前一天，王耀把阿尔弗雷德周末要去看电影的安排换成去学校打扫卫生。美曰其名让每天宅在家里的阿尔活动活动。王耀在假期离开美国去外地出差，正巧回来的时候赶上阿尔和亚瑟开学。明明王耀在出差前叮嘱了亚瑟几百遍：身为哥哥要催阿尔出去转转。不仅阿尔把王耀的话当做耳旁风，连亚瑟都是。

哥哥？阿尔弗雷德从来没有把亚瑟当哥哥，把王耀当父亲。就连称呼王耀也是直呼其名或者只喊姓氏。

与其说他自己的养父是个怪物，倒不如说他们全家都是怪物。王耀身份证上写的alpha，却长了个比omega还好肏的阴穴。亚瑟和他，都是gay。

亚瑟和他都把他们是gay这件事隐藏的很好——起码他这么认为。

打扫完卫生后阿尔抄近道回家。这条小道之前堆满了别人不要的家具，但现在被清理出来，倒也没多少人愿意走这条黑漆漆的路。耳机里的3D环绕摇滚轰炸着阿尔的耳朵，主唱飚着黄腔，甚至背景音乐里夹带着男人和女人交合在一起时的呻吟。

但比音乐声音更大的是远处正在做爱的人发出的尖叫和呻吟。

“亚瑟，我不要了……阿尔弗马上就要回来了……”

阿尔脚步一顿，身体僵在原地。他把自己的耳塞式耳机从耳朵里取下来，手停在半空中。柔媚，比omega喘地还好听让人发狂的声音刚才说出了自己和亚瑟的名字。

“跟我做爱的时候父亲您还想着别人？”

是亚瑟。阿尔觉得自己这个时候应该趁着还没被两个人发现的时候转身逃走，但仔细一想他走在黑暗处，正在背着他做爱的两个人看不见他。地里像长出了手紧紧握住他的脚踝，不让他挪动一步。阿尔的脑袋一下子轰地被这两句话炸成空白。

不再是GV，是真正的同性做爱，还是自己那混蛋哥哥和怪物养父做爱。

“而且那小子回家也不会走这条路。”亚瑟的声音有些沙哑，说话的时候还喘着粗气。

怪物养父的逼很好肏吧？  
怪物养父的信息素比omega还好闻吧？  
把他支开就是为了做爱是吧？  
还跑到这条小道做给他看还是做给路人看啊？

握着耳机的手垂到身体两侧，甚至阿尔自己都没有意识到自己的手攥成了拳，整条手臂都在发颤。他甚至都没感觉到耳机把他的手掌搁得疼。

“父亲只能坚持一次吗？”

原来都做过一次了啊。

一股恶心劲漫上心头，阿尔现在能清楚听见自己的心脏跳动的声音，大动脉的血流得更急。但和恶心混在一起的还是他自己没能比亚瑟提前吃到王耀的憎恨。

王耀全身淌的都是水，粗大的阴茎被他的阴穴含着。肉褶包着又大又硬的阴茎，好像只要亚瑟再动一下王耀就会垮下来。跟omega一样柔软的腰，看上去操弄几下就会折，失焦的目光注视着亚瑟的脸，全部都在告诉亚瑟自己被肏得有多爽。

王耀扒着墙，嘴里叫唤着不成句的话，阿尔只能听懂一部分里面带着他的名字。亚瑟在王耀的两颗囊袋上使劲撸了两把。手指对睾丸的掐揉让王耀条件反射地夹紧了大腿根，大腿间沾满爱液的湿哒哒的皮肤黏在一起。身体里的充足感和阴茎给全身带来的快感抽光了王耀的力气，现在甚至让身体依靠着墙都困难。

“我要把你的血穴口撑得装不下第二根肉棒，让肉棒狠狠在你身体里搅动，把你的穴里的肉都弄乱。”亚瑟边在阴穴里抽插边说，他的汗水和王耀的混在了一起。“好吗，父亲？”

亚瑟见王耀只呜呜地喊痛，没有回答他的问题，于是他用手指甲掐了敏感的睾丸。疼痛从大腿根内侧直接传到尾椎，再由尾椎直通全身。疼痛蔓延地久了就会变成酸痒，就像长得不规律的毛轻轻扫着王耀的心尖那般又难受又痒，但这种感觉就像深入了骨髓，抓不到挠不到，让人发狂。

疼痛让王耀找回了点力气，颤着嘴唇道：“亚瑟……唔，快点……”

白色的粘稠液体连接着亚瑟的手指和睾丸，玩弄睾丸的手让睾丸不停蹭着茎柱，把敏感的茎柱弄得胀硬无比。这场面足以让阿尔知道现在他的养父、亚瑟口中的“父亲”快要被爽死了。亚瑟的五个手指用着不同力道按压着茎柱和睾丸，最有趣的还是把茎柱上凸起的血管按下去，这时候王耀的身体就会一僵、呻吟卡在喉咙里。

王耀的丰满的臀瓣在亚瑟的大腿根上来回蹭，正好可以顶住亚瑟的睾丸。两颗囊袋搁着王耀的臀部，更多的汗液从皮肤里渗出来，让大腿和臀部之间的温度越来越高。

“父亲，有人对你说你技术真好吗？”

“亚瑟……不要继续了，不要……阿尔他……”随着王耀心里的不安，他的阴道也收紧了些，把里面的硬物挤得动弹不得。壁肉的按压刺激着王耀身体里的硬物，亚瑟感觉自己的小腹一收一松，此时全身的神经都集中在了肉棒上，只要王耀的肉壁再紧一下，他就可以把精液全部射进这个贱货的子宫里。

亚瑟的头离开王耀的颈窝，之后用舌尖沿着王耀后脖颈的血管脉络轻轻舔舐，留下交错的口水印。柔软的舌尖轻触到王耀的皮肤上，他的动作轻柔到就像呵护一样艺术品。黑暗遮住两个人交合在一起的身体，却没有让两个alpha心底对对方的性欲起到任何遮掩作用。他们信息素混合在一起的味道充斥在整个小道，甜蜜地让人心醉。只要闻一下就可以知道这对正在交合的人的信息素匹配率是多么的高。

唯一可惜的是，他们是父子。王耀大亚瑟十二岁。

他感受着每一条神经传递给大脑的快感和舒服，心里却想着另一个人。王耀的信息素开始变得不稳定，正在和他做爱的亚瑟有资格安慰他，而不是让另一个人的人去继续扰乱王耀的心，破坏他们的性爱。

王耀感觉自己口腔里的唾液积累地太多了，刚准备咽下去却因为亚瑟突然把手上的力气加大，他把唾液呛到了气管里。一阵强烈的咳嗽不得不让王耀难受地弯下腰，把背脊暴露给亚瑟。阴穴里含着他的肉棒却还在乎别的alpha让他对这个不太听话的父亲的破坏欲更强了。

“亚瑟……下面好胀……”

亚瑟的手掌裹住王耀的整根茎柱，上下快速摩擦着。每次的扯动都让王耀爽到破吼尖叫，而他自己却没有要克制的意识。茎柱上凸出的血管旁的神经最为敏感，而手指和手掌每次经过这块的神经王耀的身体就会剧烈地颤抖一次。

湿哒哒的感觉蔓延到全身各处，而亚瑟的舌尖就像一把解剖刀，就算在黑暗里他也能知道王耀身上任何一个位置，精准的沿着他身上每个脉络舔舐。凡是舌尖经过的地方都有唾液沾在皮肤上面，像是有无数小虫用细小的足踏着他背部，痒痒的但他无力去挠。阴茎向外抽出了一截，就算是这么短的一部分王耀感觉阴茎像是要把他的内脏一并拉出来了。粉红的壁肉的褶皱里还带着爱液，一并粘在茎柱上。

王耀的身体因为alpha的信息素越来越燥热，好像有团火在小腹处燃烧，再向四周扩散，燃尽他的理智。亚瑟让王耀手臂撑着墙，阴穴对着他的阴茎。alpha的手离开omega被折磨地不像样的性器，转而一路抚摸到王耀的肚子。发情的omega全身上下没有一块不敏感的地方，只要肚子轻轻被别人按了下也会发出颤音。

年久失修的路灯在二人上面一闪一闪，暖橙的灯光照在赤身裸体的两个人身上，让阿尔把这一切看得清清楚楚。

“亚瑟……手，手别动那里……”王耀下意识回头看亚瑟，但看见的不是对方的脸，而是不断肏干他的亚瑟的下半身。亚瑟把王耀的请求全当做没听见，他把王耀的屁股抬高了一点，将一直塞进阴穴里的肉棒取出一截，留在肉棒上的余温还没有任何褪去的意思。阴穴里不被阴茎撑开的肉壁松弛了一些，但马上因为穴外的刺激紧绷了起来。没有被填满的那部分穴肉根本不听大脑指挥，王耀想压住从下体传来的不被满足的麻痒，但根本没有效果。

前端的阴茎和龟头再次被温暖湿润的肉壁包裹起来的时候，亚瑟满意地低吼了一声，王耀从声音就可以判断出他的肉壁把亚瑟按摩地舒服至极。

王耀天生身体对alpha的依赖让他和亚瑟间的做爱顺利很多，更加庆幸的是他不会被任何alpha标记，所以不会怀上任何人的孩子。如果王耀真能像其他正常omega一样生育的话，alpha们就不能像现在这样随便肏他还把精液射进他子宫里了。随着亚瑟的再次挺入，王耀张开了嘴，想叫出声音但就像有东西卡在了喉咙里，甚至连咽口水都很难做到。他感觉自己的瞳孔在颤，一阵一阵被撕裂的疼痛和快感快要把下体撑炸。

亚瑟茎柱上凸出的血管一次次搁着王耀的肉壁，让王耀的身体随着亚瑟的前挺和后抽运动着。阴茎抽出之后肉壁还没来得及适应空虚感，马上就又被一股剧烈的快感刺激地大脑一片空白。肉壁贪婪地吸住阴茎，王耀感觉像是全身都被泡进了滚烫的热水里，烫得他全身上下除了一直被肏的下体的部分全部快失去知觉。

够了，真恶心。

不断的刺激让阿尔反而没有刚开始的震惊。他向后退了几步，他让帆布鞋鞋底和地面撞击的声音达到最小，退出这场闹剧的观众席。

他的养父，不仅是个怪物，还是个沉迷乱伦的变态。


End file.
